


A First Day Celebration

by LadyVelvetCPeterson



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 15:24:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6084840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyVelvetCPeterson/pseuds/LadyVelvetCPeterson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I needed to have a party at skyhold ....just needed this ...set after the fade kiss but before they talk about it. Ellana is unsure that  Solas wants anything with her. I originally wrote this as one shot but intergrated it into my "By the Dread Wolf" ongoing story...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A First Day Celebration

I step into the main hall of Skyhold and the bustle in the here is more than usual. I can't help but wonder what is going on. I see Josephine directing people with boxes it seems most are food stuffs and decorations.

I walk over to her smiling, "what's going on?" I ask curiously.

She looks at me confused for a moment, then understanding hits her, "The Dalish don't celebrate the first day do they?" she asks.

"What's the first day?" I ask curiously.

"The first day is the first day of the Thedas' Calendar New Year," Solas answers walking up behind me.

"I don't mean to rude, Ellana but I have to get all the preparations in place, perhaps Solas can explain in more detail?" she asks looking at him.

He nods in agreement and Josephine takes off after a courier in an effort to stop him.

"So tell me, Hahren" I tease lightly, "What does this celebration entail?"

"The beginning of the year, this holiday traditionally involves many visits to one's neighbors and family," he explains patiently, "this was at one time to "check" to make sure everyone was alive at least once a year in remote parts and a town gathering to commemorate the year past. It is often accompanied by much drinking and merriment."

"So basically a party," I offer.

"Yes, a party," He agrees smiling.

"And is there any protocol I should be aware of?" I ask curiously remember all the lessons Josephine and Leliana gave me.

"Naw, Fadedancer, the only protocol is to have fun," Varric says walking up on us, "meet us at the Herald's rest later."

"I hope you will be joining us Chuckles," Varric says looking at Solas, "there is to be a wicked grace game."

Solas nods and grins wickedly, "I suppose I shall have to come then."

I look at him with a bit of surprise usually if there is celebration Solas tends to keep to himself, "I guess I see you there then?" I ask smiling.

"Of course, Da'asha," he nods before walking back to through the door to his room.

As he leaves Nadia comes taking my arm, "come on," she says excitedly, "We need to get ready for the games."

I look at her questioningly.

"There are sparring contests and food eating contests, as well as contests of skill and strength, then there will be great feast!" she explains bouncing on her heels.

"Well let's go then," I say turning us toward my room.

Once we climb the stairs to my room, Nadia turns to look at me, "Well what should we do first?"

"Tell me about the sparring contests," I ask with a wicked grin on my face.

As she explains, I pull out my Dalish armor and foot bindings and change. We make plans to meet back for us both to change for the feast later. I send her off to enjoy the day with Taerol.

I walk out of the keep into the courtyard and it's already bustling with activity people are signing up for various contests, food it being brought out, everyone is excited and there is sound of laugher here and there. It's big change from the mostly serious demeanor most days and I like it. I sign up for a sparring contest, right after that Leliana approaches me.

"Ellana would you be willing to do magical demonstration," she asks cunningly. I look at her with a skeptical expression.

"Why would I want to do that?" I finally ask.

"Well we do have some curious dignitaries here," she slowly explains watching for my reaction, "they are curious to your abilities."

Josephine must have put her up to this. I am not some pet mage do parlor tricks on command. I see this could go bad either way. Either I impress them with my skill or frighten them with it.

"Leliana," I begin slowly.

"Please Ellana," Leliana pleads, "This could go a long way in getting Nevarra and Antiva into sending support."

"What if my skills scare them?" I ask quickly.

"This can be a win-win," she explains, "If you impress them, they will join thinking they are on the winning side, and we in turn can help them with any rifts that appear in their lands. If they are frightened that just means they will join rather than be outcasts of the Inquisition. You must realize the amount of influence we have now. They seem to understand the risk Corypheus poses."

"If they understand that, then why do I need to peddle myself out?" I ask slyly.

"Because it will be a big deal to them that the Inquisitor put on a show just for them," she explains patiently.

I roll my eyes, "OH very well," I concede, "You and Josephine owe me big for this one."

"So what do I need to have ready for you," Leliana grins excitedly.

"2 glass bowls, 12 glass chalices, and 5 archers," I reply smartly.

She looks at me surprised, "Now I'm curious," she says with a bit of astonishment.

I grin at her shaking my head as she walks away.

I find new vendors selling their wares and find a nice gift for Nadia. I hurry back to my room to hide it before the sparring starts and head back out into the courtyard.

I watch the first few matches before my name is called. It seems I'm sparring with The Iron Bull we both snicker at the irony when we walk into the sparring ring. The crowd hushes as we nod to each other. He huge and carrying a huge wooden axe and I am out there the tiny Dalish mage in Dalish leathers with a staff. I note quickly that his reach is just a bit less than mine and if I can stay out of his reach, letting my staff take the brunt of the blows. It might be ok because we have never sparred before. He grins excitedly.

The round is called started and the rules set. First to make three contact hits wins. We circle each other looking for weaknesses. You could have heard a pin drop as it seemed everyone is holding their breath as Bull charges at me. I deflect with the staff turning for a low leg hit as I spin.

"Gonna have to do better than that," I tease, moving into a more offensive stance.

"And you need to hit harder," He banters.

I step forward and feint to hit his head, he brings up the axe to block but I quickly bring the staff down to his knee hitting the side of his knee. He grunts as it makes contact. "Good one," he groans. He steps back shaking out his leg and readies to attack to again. I manage to dodge but axe just catches my shoulder. That is going to be a nice bruise later. He raises up for other attack and I bring swing my staff toward his left side hitting his elbow. He grunts again as I pull away and settle back into a defensive pose waiting for another attack. He brings his axe down on my staff with all his might. The force of the blow jars my whole body and breaks the staff in two. I grin at him taking a half of the staff in each hand and twirling the ends for a moment.

He smiles craftily, the next time he charges coming down from above with the axe. I cross both pieces of the staff and block the worst of the blow but it jars me again. I feel my teeth rattle with the strength of the blow. I look at his stance. As he pushes harder we are locked together I can't hold out against his strength too much longer, I decide to drop and roll forward right between his legs, dropping my staff pieces as I do. As his momentum pushes him forward right over me, he inadvertently kicks me as he is trying to get his balance back. He manages to stop before he hits the ground completely, my roll was thrown off kilter but I still have enough momentum to stand from the roll. Not elegant but it worked. I stand and turn around. I tap him lightly on the arse as he is still rising from the ground, trying to grab his dropped axe and the match is called.

He looks at me with astonishment for a moment and his huge laugh rings out, "That was fun Inquisitor we need to spar more often!"

The crowd is smiling and laughing at the display after all it was never said I had to connect with the staff. I see Cullen standing in the crowd with a big smile on his face. I pick up the broken staff and head over to put it in one of the many garbage bins that have been placed around the area. Solas walks over to me, smiling a bit smugly, "Clever," He simply says regarding me with that intense expression he gets.

"So I hear you are to do a magical demonstration?" He asks lightly.

I look at him wondering what he really thinks but his face is schooled.

I sigh, "Josephine and Leliana seem to think it will help garner support from Nevarra and Antiva, it seems they have diplomats here for our celebration."

"Do you think that is wise?" He asks cautiously.

"I don't know," I say simply, "I hope it helps more than it hurts." I am unsure, and I don't school my face so he can see it.

"I'm sure it will be fine," he says confidently as his gaze shifts. I follow his gaze and see Leliana walking toward us.

"Thanks, Hahren," I say as she draws up to us.

"I have what you requested Inquisitor," Leliana says smiling, "are you ready to begin?" I nod. "Follow me then," she says crisply.

It seems they have finished the sparring matches and I am back in the sparring circle, "Ok Leliana, who am I peddling to," I ask in a hushed tone.  
She nods to two finely dressed men, standing at the edge of the circle. I walk over to them," Gentleman," I greet them with nod, "I will need some assistance with this demonstration."

They both nod, "of course Inquisitor."

"I'm sure each of you has a dagger," I say lightly, "I will need two daggers for part of my demonstration."

They both hand me a dagger.

I walk out to the middle of circle taking the first dagger I hold it out in my hand. The crowd gasps. Oh dear they must think I plan to do blood magic. I hold it out front of me and stop time just around the dagger. It obediently stays in place and I pull my hand away. A collective breathe goes through the crowd. I cancel the spell and hold both daggers crossed over each other and perform the same trick again. The crowd claps appropriately. I take the daggers back to their respective owners; they both look over their daggers intently looking for some sort of trick.

"No strings, no tricks," I tease lightly. I walk over and grab the bag and take it over to the diplomats.

"See for yourselves," I offer handing one diplomat the glass bowl and the other a few of the chalices.

They look the items intensely; they look over the bag carefully. In fact I offer them the bag as they take each piece out, to prove the validity of the items.

"Please hand me the chalices," I ask when they are finished. Wordlessly they hand me the chalices and I take the chalices with me and walk a few yards away placing them in a circle. I walk back over to them, "now I need one of the bowls," The Nevarran diplomat hand me the bowl with a curious look.  
I hold the bowl a few inches off the ground and freeze time around it to keep it in place.

"Now we are ready to begin," I announce, "you will notice the bowl is being floated off the ground much like the daggers were earlier." I walk over and move 2 of the chalices so they can see.

I start casting small firestrikes taking out the chalices around the bowl leaving the bowl untouched. I hear the crowd first gasp in amazement and then start chattering in amazement. Once the chalices are destroyed, I start to drop the bowl and blast it with winter's breath making it so cold it shatters.

I walk a few steps toward the crowd, "I have one last parlor trick for you," I announce. Both men look at bit shocked, I'm hoping this is good thing.

"Archer's," I call out giving directions, "when I say the word, all of you will shoot an arrow at me."

The crowd gasps in shock again, the Antivan diplomat looks impressed, and the Nevarran one looks slightly ill. "May I have the last bowl please," I ask the diplomats. The antivan diplomat looks at me and checks over the bowl on last time before handing it to me.

I take the bowl to one side of the circle and float it at my shoulder level. Walking to the other side of the circle I put up a barrier. I look at the archers and shore up the barrier a bit more, "now archers!" I command. Five arrows fly through the air at me and hit the barrier dropping to the ground as the chalice remains where it is.

I drop the barrier, "note the bowl remains!" I call out as I send out small firestrike shattering the bowl. The crowd gasps again the display and applauds furiously. I take bow and walking over the diplomats, "I thank the both of you for your participation," I say smiling. For a moment both men are speechless.

The Nevarran diplomat is the first to speak, "That was quite…interesting my dear, I will be sure to tell the King of your abilities and control. I am sure he will be willing to work with the Inquisition."

Not to be outdone the Antivan diplomat, leans forward and says, "I am sure you are aware that Antiva is more than happy to provide any help it can to the inquisition. I also saw your sparring match earlier quite impressive, if not a bit playful," He grins wickedly looking me over.

I smile charmingly, "of course gentlemen, I thank you and the Inquisition thanks you." I notice Leliana and Josephine both headed my way to join the conversation.

"Ah gentlemen," Josephine greets brightly, "I take it that little display was to your satisfaction."

"You must excuse us," Leliana takes my arm; "I must speak to the Inquisitor." Both men nod at me and she leads me away.

Once we are out of ear shot, Leliana turns to look at me, "You are truly amazing," she gasps, "not only did you get both of them, you impressed the heck out of me."

I shrug nonchalantly, "I aim to please," I say wryly.

Leliana giggles, "I think the Antivan has a crush on you," She teases.

"Anyway," she continues, "you did well. Thank you so much for doing this."

"You have plans for later?" she asks curiously.

"I'm meeting everyone at the herald's rest after dinner," I say happily, "you should come too."

"I wouldn't miss wicked grace with Varric," she teases.

"You should go get changed for dinner," she adds giving me push toward the main hall.

"See you later, Leliana" say I say happily, walking in the direction I was pushed.

I walk into my room and see Nadia already there. She had prepared a bath for me and is putting on the touches of her make-up. I strip off the armor letting it drop for the moment with sigh. I walk over and heat the water. She grins at me, "I put your chosen formal attire on the bed," she says chuckling.

"Hopefully, Josephine won't be angry with my choice," I tease back, knowing full well it might. The "outfit" in question is of Dalish make. Ceremonial Dalish mage robes but done in human cloth. I worked with the dressmaker to make some items for formal affairs.I slip in to the hot water and sigh, just wanting to relax for a while but Nadia is having none of it.

"You will be late if you don't hurry," she scolds walking over with cup to wash my hair. Normally I would do it myself, but this time I let her wash my hair.

"I remember the keeper doing this for when I little," I tell her dreamily.

She smiles at me, "my mam did the same for me."

Then she sees the ugly bruise running from my shoulder almost to my elbow. "Andraste's ass, he got you good," she exclaims, "You will need to heal that before you dress it will show."

"Why," I ask, "it's not like I broke it. Just because I'm the inquisitor doesn't mean I'm invincible, I bruise and bleed just like everyone else."

"That may be all fine and good for our soldiers," she huffs, "but we have dignitaries at this dinner. You will have to perfect."

I sigh knowing she right. Pulling a bit of mana I heal the bruise completely. After I'm healed and clean I step out of the tub and grabbing my favorite bottle oil. After using the oil I slip into small clothes without a breast band as the outfit doesn't need one, and slip into a robe. I carefully put on my make-up as Nadia tells me about her day with Taerol. She does some amazing thing to my hair I look at it and it's like the unruly fiery curls have settled without frizz and are settling in tendrils around my face. I don't know how she does it. She does a quick check of my nails and they seem to fine even after sparring. I walk over to the bed and grab the footless stockings that go with outfit. They are made to act as my foot wraps would, in beautiful emerald green velvet with thin leather stitched in at the heel. They go from behind the toes up to my mid-thigh.

Once I get them on, Nadia looks at my feet, "We need to varnish your toenails," She decides.

"What ?" I look at her questioning, like she lost her mind.

"If you refuse to wear the fancy shoes, you must decorate your feet somehow," she says rummaging through the varnishes grabbing the color I have on hands.

"I hope it will dry quickly," she adds worriedly, uncapping the varnish and grabbing my foot.

I giggle at her, and she looks up, "What?"

"I'm a mage remember I think I can dry it in time," I tease.

Her face lights up, "Great idea!"

"Do yours too," I plead, "You should have pretty toes too. I'll dry them."

"But I'm wearing shoes," she starts to protest, but looking at my face she relents, "okay, I want pretty toes too."She finishes my toes, and I dry them with little tendrils of fire, being careful not to get to close, as she paints her toes.

"Garas, Nadia," I say patting my lap as she finishes.

She obediently places her painted- toed feet in my lap, looking a bit scared. I look at her, "you ready?"

"Yes," she says a bit hesitantly.

I do the same procedure I did to my feet; she grins and says, "It just feels like warm air is going over my feet." I nod smiling back at her. "Now get into your dress," she commands.

I comply pulling the outfit over my head. It has puffed short sleeves going up into a high collar (I had forgone the usual pauldrons with fur here), however under the collar the front opens into a wide and deep plunging neckline that ends just below my breasts. It has corset type fitting waist without the strings in a lovely chocolately soft brown brocade fabric that has some stretchiness ( I insisted that I would not wear a corset, besides if fight were to break out I need to be able to move), and then ends in a long skirt that has wide slits going to the hip. I then grab the textured matching soft brown leather belt and sling it at my hips. I step over to the mirror; giggle at my reflection, noting that my Fen'Harel and trailing vines with leaves tattoos show on my outer thighs in this outfit, and look at Nadia, "Josephine will be scandalized."

She giggles back at me helping with the collar buttons, "You look amazing; it's a bit more skin the nobles usually show," she says looking at my legs, "but you carry it with elegance and grace."

"Have you seen Vivienne?" I tease back, "Besides humans are so weird about nudity anyway."

Nadia snickers, "good point." We both giggle wickedly for moment. "Shall we, Inquisitor?" she teases holding out her arm.

"But of course," I banter crooking my arm through hers. We walk out down the steps of my room and head to the main hall.

As soon as we step into the main hall, Nadia squeals, "Taerol's here."

I grin at her, "Go have fun, Emma asha."

She disengages her arm from mine and flits happily over to him. I knew that she would not be able to sit with me anyway (the whole servant thing).

As I walk further into the room the servant bringing around wine, stops in front of me and I gratefully take a chalice. The Antivan Diplomat notices me right away and walks over to me, "Greetings Inquisitor, We have yet to be formally introduced, I am Zevran Arainai, former antivan crow, and now Ambassador of Antiva."  
I paste a charming smile on my face, "A pleasure to make your acquaintance Ambassador Arainai."

"Believe me the pleasure is mine," He says looking me over.

Oh for love of the dread wolf, I hate it when Leliana is right. I notice Josephine headed my way, oh dear, how much trouble am I in I wonder, stifling a snicker.  
The ambassador notices, and says, "I assume by your ambassador's demeanor you are in trouble?" His eyes are twinkling with mischief.

"You could say that," I say leaning in conspiratorially. I might like this Ambassador.

Josephine stops in front of the Ambassador and me. "Inquisitor," she scolds, "Don't you think that dress is a bit inappropriate?"

"Inappropriate for whom," the Ambassador says lightly smirking.

Ok it is official I do like this Ambassador. "I know it may be a bit much for humans," I offer diplomatically, "However I am not human, I am an elf and a Dalish elf at that, these are my take on blending human and Dalish styles together in the form of our Ceremonial Keeper's robes. Considering the Inquisition accepts all I think it is completely appropriate, wouldn't you agree? "

Josephine ponders my words for a moment, "you are right of course, I…was just a bit surprised." She quickly decides she has directions to give some of the servants and leaves.

The Ambassador snickers, "you handled that quite diplomatically."

I shrug grinning cheekily, "I do what I can, Ambassador."

"Please call me Zevran or Zev, all my friends do," He says smiling.

"Only if you call me Ellana," I say returning the smile, "I dislike Inquisitor, really dislike Herald, and truly hate your worship."

"As you wish, Ellana," He says grinning, "however I do believe a beauty like yours should be worshipped."

"Oh you are a charmer," I tease batting my eyelashes at him.

Just then our banter is interrupted by the sound of tapping on chalice, "Come everyone, let us be seated," Josephine calls out.

"Shall we?" Zevran asks holding out his arm chivalrously.

"Of course," I agree happily taking his arm.

I am seated between both Diplomats and the food is brought out. I'm trying to make sure I remember everything that Josephine and Leliana taught me about formal dinner etiquette. To be polite I look at the Nevarran Ambassador and say "Forgive me, but I don't think we have been properly introduced."

He looks at me, "Oh quite right, your worship," I try not to cringe, "I am Lambert Pentaghast, mage of the grand Necropolis and Ambassador to Nevarra."

"I am to understand you are mentoring under Viuus Anaxas, he is friend of mine," He says conversationally.

"I am," I say smiling at him politely, "I'm also mentoring in knight enchanter magic and rift magic as well."

"From your display today I thought you were only versed in elemental magics," He says a bit haughtily.

"Oh," I smile charmingly at him, "the Dalish taught me much before I came to inquisition, Ambassador." I take my fork with some roasted chicken on it and stop time around it a few inches from my mouth removing my hand.

He stares at the fork unbelievingly. I hear Zevran smother a snicker on the other side of me. "Ah….Yes," He says still staring at the fork while I take hold of it and release the magic.

 

"Those are the only skills I chose to show you, Ambassador," I grin wickedly, "I know many more that are way more …let's shall we say more dangerous."

He is stunned into silence for a moment. I know what he is thinking. It's pretty obvious he thinks I am a blood mage. "However, I have a thirst for knowledge," I offer cheerfully, "and although I dislike the idea of forcing spirits into bodies, I wished to learn the theory of the magic." The ambassador looks relieved. I'm sure he realized that if I felt Necromancy creeped me out I would not indulge in blood magic."You see Ambassador, I adore learning and as Lord Anaxas came so far I would not send him back to Nevarra, I genuinely like the man. He has no preconceived prejudices and I consider him a friend." I offer genuinely.

The Ambassador looks at me with surprise and then smiles, "I am not used to such warmth and honesty, most to say our beliefs are wrong at worst or at best pretend we don't exist."

"I gathered that from talking to Lord Anaxas," I say honestly, "He is a dear man, and has a wonderful sense of humor."

"It makes me feel good to know my friend is appreciated," he says smiling, "We miss him at the Grand Necropolis, but I can leave here knowing he is being well cared for and has friendship."

"Thank you, your worship," He says warmly.

I cringe slightly at the title. "Please Ambassador," I lean into him to whisper, " I hate that title, if you feel you must use one, call me Inquisitor or even better call me Ellana."

"I think we have learned enough about each other to be on a first name basis," He replies warmly, "although in noble company, I will use Inquisitor as is proper."

I smile fondly at the Ambassador as our plates are taken away and next course is served.

Zevran leans over to me, "and you called me charmer," he teases.

As I bit into the dessert, which is bit cloyingly sweet for my taste, I look at the two Ambassadors. One a decidedly handsome elf, with tattoos and the other a noble from the Pentaghast family, I note it's interesting how disaster can bring people together.

"We are having a little get together at the Herald's Rest," I offer, " there will be drinking, wicked grace , loud banter and possibly singing."Both Ambassadors look at me smiling.

"I will have to decline your lovely offer," Ambassador Pentaghast says regretfully, "I wanted to spend some time catching up with Viuus and I plan on leaving in the early morning, but perhaps another time."

"I understand Ambassador," I say generously, "Enjoy your visit."

"How could I refuse such a deliciously fun time," says Zevran wickedly, "when do we leave."

"Well as the dinner is over," I say looking around at the nobles milling around the dining hall and in the great hall, "I think we can leave now."

"You don't wish to finish dessert?" Zevran asks.

I look at the barely touched fancy Orlesian dessert, "that Orlesian stuff is really too sweet for my taste," I say simply, "I'm actually quite fond a fruit that grows in your Antiva, bananas."

I rise from my chair and Zevran does as well. He offers his arm to walk with me.

"Oh, is that a euphemism?" He chuckles.

I realize where his mind went and snicker. "Creators, No, I just never had the fruit before until we came to Skyhold," I say trying not to chuckle while shaking my head.

"You are just as bad the humans," I tease lightly, "making everything tawdry."

"I grew up in Antiva City around humans," he jests, "Besides, if it isn't tawdry; you're not doing it right." I blush lightly chuckling, as we step into the cool evening air. We walk across the courtyard quickly, the door is propped open and you can hear the music from within.

As we walk in I hear Leliana squeal, "Zevran so glad you could make it!" I note she is out of her normal hooded armor and wearing some soft brown leather jerkin pants and a creamy white tunic with a gorgeous purple knit scarf. She jumps up from her chair, and quickly moves around the table to give Zevran a hug.

"You two know each other?" I ask curiously.

"Yes, we both traveled with the Hero of Ferelden," Zevran explains quickly.

"Have you seen or heard from her?" Leliana asks concerned.

Zevran shakes his head, "not since I left for Antiva."

"You still have it," says Zevran, fingering the scarf.

Leliana smiles, "of course silly she made it for me."

"Hey, if it isn't El Cuervo," Varric grins in greeting, "with Fadedancer even."

"Nice to see you again Varric," Zevran says smiling.

"So you know Varric too?" I look up him curiously.

"Varric and the Champion of Kirkwall were sent to assassinate me, by another Crow Cell thankfully her experience and compassion are as learned as yours is," He says smiling at me, "We killed those sent to assassinate me."

"You met the champion as well?" Leliana asks him.

"Yes, it was also nice to see Isabella again," Zevran answers chuckling.

"Hey boss, you gonna just stand there or come say hello?" Iron Bull yells across the room.

"Excuse me Zevran," I say chuckling, "don't let them start the game without me."

I walk over to where Iron Bull is sitting with the chargers. "Well don't you look just delicious enough to eat all dolled up," he says teasingly.

"Don't listen to him," Krem says, "You look elegant and beautiful."

"Thank you, Krem," I say warmly.

"Don't let him fool you he's staring at your ass too," Iron Bull banters.

"You guys look like you're having a good time," I note good-naturedly.

"Later on, they are having something called karaoke," Bull says seriously.

I look at him curiously, "What is Karaoke?" I finally ask.

"The bards will play whatever song we ask, and instead of them singing we get to sing," Bull says smiling."You can't leave until you sing a song with me."

I raise an eyebrow and look at him, "I can't sing bull. I don't even know any songs, except elven ones."

"That's not entirely true," Bull says confidently, "You've sang with me and boys. I want to do the chargers song."

I pretend to debate it for moment. "Ok but only if the boys sing it with us." I say smiling.

"We're about get started, Ellana," Varric calls.

"Well I will be around later for the song," I say as I head over to the table.

Solas and Dorian must have arrived while I was gone. Solas stares at me as I walk back over to the table. I sit between Zevran and Solas.

"You look fabulous, Amatus," Dorian says from across the table.

"Thank you, Dorian;" I say appreciatively, "you are looking rather handsome yourself."

"Of course I am," Dorians says chuckling, as I shake my head smiling at his smugness.

"You have a tattoo of the dread wolf on your thigh," Solas notes lightly regarding me.

I turn to look at him, as he studies me, "I have several non-Vallaslin tattoos Solas, I like them."

He drops his gaze to my upper thigh where the dread wolf tattoo is placed, "but why that one, Da'asha?"

"I should think you would understand, Hahren" I tease lightly.

He ponders for a moment, "You are quite right, forgive me."

"Regardless," Zevran smirks with his eyes twinkling mischievously, "I like tattoos. I wonder how far those vines go."

I snicker, "that's for me to know."

"I already know," Dorian teases.

Solas gives me a sharp look.

"Oh lighten up, Chuckles, we are among friends here." Varric says grabbing his tankard.

"Ellana, I got you some wine, is that alright?" Zevran says changing the subject.

"Thank you, Zevran," I say appreciatively sipping the wine, "what kind of wine is this?"

"Its Antivan wine," he answers, "do you approve?"

"It's delicious," I answer honestly, "not like our Dalish wine, but very good."

"Then I shall make sure I have some sent to Skyhold for you," he says warmly.

"Thank you, Zevran, I appreciate the gesture," I offer, "I will have to find something nice to do for you too."

"I'm sure, Zevran can think of something," Leliana teases.

"That is exactly what I mean," I jest looking at Zevran, "Humans taking everything and making it tawdry."

Zevran snickers, "When Leliana met me I was a smug incorrigible rake. She isn't far off in what my response would have been at the time."

"You mean you were more smug?" I tease lightly.

He grins wickedly, "alas, yes I was, but I've mellowed with age."

The hand is dealt by Varric and fierce betting ensues. Leliana wins the first round. As we wait for Varric to deal the next round. Zevran offers to refill my glass and heads to the bar.

"Da'asha," Solas says in almost a whisper, I turn toward him to hear him better, "I just wanted to say you look stunning," he says a bit louder, "I like how you mixed Dalish Ceremonial dress with human fabrics."

"You're the first person who gets it," I smile at him, "I had a time with the dressmaker."

"Of that I have no doubt," he chuckles.

"Well I did manage scandalize, Josephine," I snicker.

"Yes," Leliana says giggling, "Believe me I heard about that one. But from what I saw in the main hall you handled it with grace and diplomacy."

"I would love know how you managed that, Amatus," Dorian says dryly, "I always seem to be on her bad side."

"Face it, Sparkles," Varric says grinning, "Fadedancer has a way with people."

"She knows when to be nice and when to kick ass," Dorian says smirking.

"And when to be compassionate as well as when to be deliciously evil," notes Zevran. Everyone stops and looks at him. "I saw how she handled the Nevarran Ambassador," He explains smirking.

"I was curious about that," Leliana says inquisitively, "I heard him say something about being on first name basis with the Inquisitor. His demeanor was relaxed and happy. I will need to know what transpired."

"I'd be happy to give you report tomorrow, Leliana," I say graciously.

"Yes," she agrees, "tonight is for fun."

"Oh this is my favorite song," she squeals as the bards start a new song, "You must come dance with me."

She jumps up from her chair and grabs my hand. I panic momentarily, "Leliana, I don't dance."

"Yes you do, all Dalish dance," she replies firmly, pulling me into the cleared area in the middle of the tavern.

"Yes, but humans dance differently," I plead.

"Just trust me," she says.

I relent and follow her. She starts dancing Dalish style much to my surprise, so I join her. "Where did you learn to dance like the Dalish?" I ask her while we dance.  
"We had a Dalish elf in the group when I was with the Hero of Ferelden," she says happily, "he taught me and anyone else in the group who wished to learn."  
I notice that the Dalish elf with the chargers is taking notice and she finally comes and dances with us. "I'm glad you joined us Dalish," I say breathlessly.

"I haven't danced since I left the clan," she admits smiling, "I forgot how much fun it is."

The song ends, but Leliana isn't finished yet. She reaches over grabbing my hands, "let me teach you, if we have to fancy balls you will need to know how," she offers practically.

I don't know if it was the wine or the atmosphere, but I concede way too easily. She shows me how to place my hands and leads me in the steps. "You have a natural grace," she says smiling as she dips me slightly, "I think you've almost got it."

I feel slightly silly as I'm still staring at my feet to follow her steps.

Suddenly I hear voice, "May I cut in?" Zevran is tapping Leliana on the shoulder.

"Of course you may, Zevran," Leliana says giving him a hard look, "however do not do your risqué Antivan dances, you may scandalize her, she is more innocent than you realize." I blush bright red at her comment.

"I will be a perfect gentleman," He promises taking my hand.

"Leliana taught you the steps, Ellana," he says kindly, "now look at me and just follow." I stumble at first and am completely mortified."It's ok, relax and just go with it," He says smiling.

I take a deep breathe to relax and I try again. I do better this time. I realize I don't need to look at my feet and I seem to be able to tell where Zevran wants to go. We glide across the floor as the song is ending he pulls me closer taking a deep sniff as he dips me. "You smell amazing," he whispers standing me up from the dip.

"You did well," he says in a normal timbre smiling at me.

"Thank you, Zevran," I say affectionately, "for both compliments."

We walk back to the table to get back in on the game. Solas looks at me and back at Zevran. The look on his face is indecipherable. The next round goes to Varric.

"What's the matter Chuckles?" Varric teases, "Normally you would have cleaned us all out by now. If I didn't know better would say you were distracted."

Solas smiles cunningly, "how do you know that I'm not waiting for you get comfortable?"

Zevran laughs, "I was warned you were a smarmy bastard."

Solas smirks at the Antivan elf. "Varric warned you no doubt." He says roguishly.

I notice people are singing not just the bards anymore. This must be the karaoke thing I heard about. Leliana walks over to the bards to request a song. Varric deals the next hand.

Solas wins the next hand. He grins smugly at Varric as he collects the winnings. Leliana goes up to sing. I admit I'm curious about what she plans on singing. Then I hear very familiar song.

Heruamin lotirien  
Alai uethri maeria  
Halurocon yalei nam bahna  
Dolin nereba maome

I look at her in shock. She walks over and grabs my hand while the bards continue to play, "sing it with me please," she begs. I nod dumbly. I sing the rest of the song with her.

Ame amin  
Halai lothi amin  
Aloamin Heruamin  
Heruamin oh lonai  
Imwe naine beriole  
Ame amin  
Halai lothi amin  
Aloamin Heruamin  
Ame amin  
Halai lothi amin  
Noamin  
Ame amin  
Halai lothi amin  
Noamin Heruamin

"I wanted to do that for you," she admits, "we've asked much of you, I figured it was the least I could do."

"Thank you, Leli" I say hugging her tightly.

I sit back down even Solas seems to be touched by the gesture. We play another 2 rounds and Bull comes over to the table. "We're up, Boss" he says happily.

The chargers walk over and put me in the middle.

"No man can beat the chargers  
Cause we'll hit you where it hurts  
Unless you know a tavern  
Where there's cards and looser skirts  
For every bloody battlefield  
We'll gladly raise a cup  
No matter what tomorrow holds  
Our horns be pointing up"

At the end of the song we all toast and drain our glasses. I walk sit back down at the table. Zevran is grinning at me, "You sure now how to show someone a good time." He says happily. Pouring another glass of wine for me, he must have had the bottle brought to the table.

"What makes you think, that they don't do the same for me," I chuckle.

He looks at me thoughtfully for a moment, "you may be right."

We sit and play another round. Zevran wins this time. I'm starting to feel tired and the wine is definitely making itself known. I look at everyone around the table. "I think it's time for me to head to bed," I say yawning. I stand up and realize I'm a little tipsy. Both Zevran and Solas rise and grab my elbows to steady me.

"You really should have an escort," Solas says.

"Yes I agree, she should," Zevran says smirking.

"Why don't you both walk with me then," I offer diplomatically.

"I'm ready to head back anyway," Dorian says, "I'll walk with you as well."

I look at him gratefully. These two have been trading dirty looks all night. I feel little absurd walking back with an entourage of 3. It's silly. I giggle at the thought.  
"Something amusing, Little Amatus," Dorian asks grinning.

"I must be the most protected woman in Thedas," I snicker, "I doubt even the queen has 3 strapping men escorting her to her boudoir." I giggle uncontrollably.

Dorian snickers, I feel Zevran and Solas relax. I look a Zevran, he's smirking. I look over at Solas and he even has a touch of smile on his face. When we get to door I turn to the three of them. "I want to thank all of you for a wonderful night," I say affectionately, leaning in to kiss each of them on cheek, before walking through the door.  
________________________________________  
Translation of Elven Song "I am the One"  
I feel sun  
Through the ashes in the sky.  
Where's the one  
Who'll guide us into the night?  
What's begun  
Is the war that will  
Force this divide.  
What's to come  
Is fire and the end of time.  
I am the one  
Who can recount  
What we've lost.  
I am the one  
Who will live on.  
I have run  
Through the fields  
Of pain and sighs.  
I have fought  
To see the other side.  
I am the one  
Who can recount  
What we've lost.  
I am the one  
Who will live on.


End file.
